Deep cuts
by AkuTenshi Kurai-honoo
Summary: "Ah come on, Vice Prince, why so cold today? Not a full moon tonight?"  "Very funny" Sai'x growled  "I thought so" Axel smirked "So, whats Mansex up to? Hittin on the nurse?"  "Axel-!"
1. Distance

"_Oh my god.."_

"_...he probably cuts.."  
>"..who dresses like that?"<em>

"_Does he even brush his hair in the morning?"_

"_Emo."_

The blonde ignored all the whispers, and stared at the floor. It wasn't uncommon for him. He dressed in black skinny jeans, converse sneakers, and a black and white checkered jacket with straps that buckled across the zipper, which zipped down and not up. He expected whispers and gossip.

"Alright, calm down. Lets me introduce our newest student," The teacher announced, then changed the course when everyone quieted "Actually, I'm pretty sure a 15 year old can introduce himself."  
>The blonde turned his deep blue eyes to the teacher then looked at the class. He was silent, and said nothing.<p>

"Well, who are you?" one of the students shouted

The teacher frowned a little at the unresponsive student. The blonde walked to the back of the room, and sat down at the empty desk.  
>"Well..."<p>

"Mr. Urakari who is he?" the same student shouted, interrupting the teacher

Mr. Urakari looked at this new list of students, the newest addition the only thing added.

"Roxas Kokawa," Mr. Urakari read off. He glanced up at the blonde and raised a brow. He turned to the whiteboard, and began writing. "Open your books to page 231 in your biology books," He commanded.

When the bell rang, Roxas was the last one to head for the door. He picked up his red messenger bag but was stopped by the teacher at the front of the room.

"Kokawa, Shibata.." The teacher called "..I need to speak with you"

Roxas turned to face Mr. Urakari, but didn't move otherwise. A red head had stopped and stood next to blonde, and stuck his hands in his pockets. He was clad in dark blue jeans, half zipped white hoodie, and a red shirt, which his red vans matched perfectly with. Roxas, at a first glance over of the taller male, noticed small green tears drops under his eyes, and red eyeliner on the outer corners of his green eyes.

Mr. Urakari stood up from his chair and looked over a chart carefully, before scribbling something down.

"Mr. Kokawa, Mr. Shibata will be your lab partner. I suggest you get well acquainted because you'll be sitting together for the rest of the semester"

The red head looked down at Roxas, and smiled.

"The name's Axel.." He started, as the blonde walked out on him. Axel watched Roxas leave, and smirked.

Mr. Urakari sighed, and mumbled something negative about the blonde. Axel shouldered his zebra stripped backpack and headed for his next class. Something about that blonde got Axel's attention.

Roxas looked at his schedule and read over the classes.

Biology

Art

English

World History

Algebra

Physical Education

Roxas sighed, and shoved the paper into his jacket pocket. He didn't particularly like art, but he was a good artist. As for his last two classes, he already could see the failing grade. He made his way through the crowded hall, getting pushed and shoved, until he finally made it to his locker, 13. 36-38-2. Roxas frowned. 38-38-2. Still wouldn't open.

"Whats wrong, chicken wuss? Can't get your locker open?"

Roxas looked back, and saw an older teen dressed in a blue vest, black jeans and what looked like combat boots. The thing that stood out to Roxas the most was that he had a scar between his eyes and wore a stupid black beanie. Roxas narrowed his eyes, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Not once had Roxas ever met a guy who showed off his mid section until now.

"What? Not gonna talk?" Beanie Boy growled and shoved Roxas up against the locker "You really piss me off"

"Victim," A female voiced

Roxas side glanced at Beanie Boy's lackey. A silver haired girl, of which half her face was covered with her hair. Only one of her brown eyes could be seen. A strange black hoodie jacket with gray mist printed on it, and blue jeans

"Beat 'em, y'know!"

Roxas looked at the other follower. Tan, brown hair, few chain necklaces, baggy black pants, wrist bands and a sports shirt of some sort. Athletic. Both Beanie Boy and Sport Dork were athletic. There went his chances of escaping. Beanie Boy jerked Roxas, and slammed him against the locker again. Roxas grabbed Beanie Boy's hand and tried to pry it off, which only made the other laugh

"Chicken wuss, you're pathetic!"

"Get 'em Seifer!" Sport Dork cheered

Beanie Boy, or Seifer Roxas noted, smirked and raised his fist

"Alright! Enough enough!" A teacher called.

Roxas was released, and Beanie Boy's gang unwillingly retreated to class. Roxas sighed in relief and tried at his locker again. 36-38-2. The locker opened and Roxas put his Biology book away, and grabbed his English for third hour so he wouldn't have to return for a while.

Roxas stood in the locker room, his face a soft pink. It was his last class, and he completely failed at his previous class, Algebra. What the hell was a Hypotenuse?

"Hurry up! The longer you take the longer you'll run the track!" The P.E teacher shouted.

There were three columns of lockers. The first being closer to the door, the second being the middle, and the third being in the very back of the room. Roxas was the only one in the third column. He sighed shakily and started to undress. He hated changing around other people, because he was so skinny he could be called anorexic.

When he finally pulled his shirt over his head, he jumped when he saw a certain red head standing just a few lockers away slipping on his pants. His face turned red and he quickly pulled on his gym shirt. Running in skinny jeans suddenly wasn't a bad idea. He shut the locker and flinched at the loud slam.

Axel glanced over and grinned "Hey, Roxy"

Roxas glanced over, and gave a gently wave "Hey..." He murmured, his voice soft and quiet.

Axel shut his locker and pulled his shirt on "Well, you're not as bad ass as you look, Roxy"

Roxas frowned a little "Roxas..." He corrected, and started to head for the door in an attempt to get away from the red head

"Riiight" Axel scratched the back of his head and followed behind "Hey, _Roxas_, wait up!"

Roxas was already out the door, in the small hallway the was between the locker room and the gym. He grabbed onto the second door's handle, but felt the red head grab his wrist. Roxas winced, and pulled his wrist away with a small sound of discomfort. _Snap_. Roxas looked at his wrist and his eyes widened. His favored checkered wristband snapped off.

"Roxas..." Axel looked at the small boy's wrist.

Roxas snatched his wristband from Axel, and escaped through the door. He put his bracelet back on, making sure the metal buttons snapped in place.

After avoiding the red head all of P.E, Roxas quickly changed, not caring about the other people. He was grateful the teacher gave the class five minutes to change before the bell. He grabbed his messenger bag, and managed to escape just as Axel approached him. He ran out of the locker room, and down to his locker before the bell even rang. He stood there panting, then began fiddling with the lock when a strong hand grabbed him and easily tossed him to the other side of hall. Roxas looked up, and his eyes widened. It was Beanie Boy.

"Now where were we.." Seifer smirked

Roxas bit his bottom lip, and got up. His best chance was to run, but his leg were tired from running in gym. He took in a deep breath, and dashed down the hall to the nearest door outside. Just as the cool autumn air embraced him, Beanie Boy caught him.

_'At least I tried...'_ Roxas thought.

Fist met face, and a bloody nose was made. After that, everything was a blur.


	2. Memories

_Fist met face, and a bloody nose was made. After that, everything was a blur._

Roxas opened his eyes, and turned his head to the side.

_'Home...'_

He groaned and sat up on his bed. He tried to remember how he ended up home, but remembered nothing beyond the point of that he didn't run fast enough. He shook his head and painfully stood. He blamed it on gym class. He wasn't up for much running after doing so for an hour. He slowly walked out his bedroom door, and down the hall to the bathroom. Unlike most guys his age, his room was actually neat. The only things that cluttered the wooden floor was a few shirts, a pair of white jeans, his shoes, and a red belt.

He flicked the light switch on in the bathroom, and stared in the mirror. Beanie Boy really messed him up. He had a cut just below his left black eye, a bruise under his right eye, and a split lip. At least it was just one black eye.

"Damn Beanie Boy..." He growled, blinking away tears. It still hurt.

He grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cool water. He moved his hair slightly, looking at his ears. His two cartilage piercings on both were still there, as well as the two studs on each lobe. He exhaled in relief, and started to carefully wipe his face off to get dirt. He glanced at the medicine shelf, and shivered.

Roxas walked out of the bathroom with fallen tears and glossy eyes. He just tortured himself with a demon known as peroxide. His stomach growled, Roxas' hand instinctively resting on his abdomen. He walked down the stairs at the end of the hall and looked around. Sadness washed over him, and his heart ached. He walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge, coming face to face with a picture. A normal family with smiles and laughter. Roxas flinched, and walked away. He wasn't that hungry anymore. He climbed the stairs, each step being torture.

_'It was my fault they... they...'_

He shook his head, and ran to his room. He slammed the door behind him, and leaned against the door, a faint whimper coming from him. His cheeks glistened in the light, and tears fell to the wooden floor. He climbed into bed, taking a side glance at his alarm clock. 10:23pm. Roxas trembled slightly, and curled up, silently crying himself to sleep. His dreams were nothing but darkness.

Axel tapped his pencil, blankly staring at the open biology book.

_The metabolism is..._

_'Roxas...'_

_...the rate of diffusion..._

_'...so many cuts...'_

_...cells stop dividing when they touch another..._

_'..scarlet red cut..'_

_..cancer cells pile up and do not stop dividing.._

Axel closed his book and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_The metabolism is related to **Roxas**_

_..the rate of diffusion of **blood from so many cuts**_

_..cells stop dividing when they touch another** scarlet red cut**_

Axel wasn't even paying attention to what he was reading. Axel couldn't get his mind off of Roxas. The image of Roxas' wrist kept lingering, refusing to leave him alone. Scars, cuts, scabs, and fresh blood from a recent cut. Roxas was cutting himself.

The red head stood up, and ran his fingers through his freakishly spiky hair. His red spikes looked sharp and dangerous, but really his hair was soft. He paced a little, then sat down on his bed, looking around his room. It was a complete mess. It looked like a tornado blew threw the place. He hadn't seen a mouse... yet. He never ate in his room, so there was no food, but he expected to see a mouse some day... or possibly a pig.

Axel laid back and sighed, staring at the clock.

10:30... 10:30... 10:31...

Axel crawled up to his pillow, and yawned. He blinked a few times then groaned. He got up, turned his light off, then curled up in the warmth of his favorite red/orange blanket.

_**BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBEEP!**_

Roxas groaned and hit the off button. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 6:15am. Roxas yawned and sat up. He had hit the snooze button three times before getting irritated by it enough to get up.

"That had to be the most irritating noise in the world" Roxas mumbled

He stood up, and started for the bathroom. He walked into the wall thinking his bedroom door was there, and again just outside the bathroom. He flicked the light on in the bathroom, and whimpered. After undressing and getting the water warm, he stood in the shower with watery eyes. His nose couldn't take much more abuse after Beanie Boy practically bashed his face in. He touched the bruise on his cheek and winced. Maybe his nose wasn't the only thing to be concerned about.

He turned the water off, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him when he was finished. He looked in the mirror, and frowned a little. The bruise looked even worse, and was swollen a little. His stomach growled, and he looked down. He had gotten so skinny within the month, he never really notice how skinny he was. He was just glad his ribs didn't show.

_'I need to eat more..'_

He sighed, and walked back to his room. He searched through his closet, and ended up wearing red skinny jeans, a white shirt, and his black jacket. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his bag, but on the way out he looked at his red scarf. After a few minutes of debating, he grabbed it and put it on as he walked down the stairs. He wrapped the scarf around so it would cover his mouth and the tip of his nose. He glanced towards the kitchen, looked down at the floor, and just left. He walked to school, but he didn't complain. The only thing he liked about the morning, was the cool air and the beautiful sky. Otherwise, it was just waking up he hated. He stared at the sky, and a very small smile showed. His mother loved the mornings.

Axel yawned and stretched. He was already up and out walking. Remembering he had Biology first hour with a cute little blond gave him a reason to wake up. He blinked away the tears and looked up. Speaking of the blond, there he was! Axel stared, wondering what he should do. Millions of things running through his mind, he just went ahead with the first thing.

"Hey! Roxy!" He called, and waved

The blonde turned his head, then ran off. Axel frowned a little.

"H-hey!"

He ran after Roxas, knowing the blonde wouldn't last to long. He could barely run across the gym without panting.

_'Sorry alarm.. there is a more annoying noise that you!'_

Roxas ran away from the noise that was the red head chasing him. He started to pant, and slow down. He groaned, and gritted his teeth. Judging from the pain in his right leg, he guess he had a bruise there too. Thinking fast, he turned into an alley, and climbed over the chained link fence. He hopped down and yelped.

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked back, and whimpered. He forced himself up, but was soon back down on the ground. His stomach growled at him fiercely, demanding food. He laid on the ground, the world spinning around and around.

"Ro..as!"

A distance voice, and the world turned black.

Axel practically jumped the fence, and knelt down next to the blonde.

"Roxas.. Roxas! Stop playing around.."

Axel moved Roxas' scarf, and his eyes widened. Either Roxas had a pretty bad fall, or a certain beanie-wearing blonde tore into him. Wouldn't be the first time Seifer did something like this.

Axel shouldered the red messenger bag, then picked Roxas up. School wasn't to far. It was the closest place he could think of. Carefully holding the blonde, he ran off, and made it there without breaking much of a sweat.

_'heh.. maybe I should've joined the track team..'_

Axel jogged down the hall, bringing him to the nurses office.

"H-hey..!"

The brunette looked over her shoulder and dropped her pen

"What..s going on?"

"Roxas... collapsed" Axel panted

_'okay.. maybe not..'_

The woman pointed to the bed, Axel gladly setting the blonde down

_'huh.. he's light. Too light..'_

Axel narrowed his eyes a little, before glancing at the nurse

"Where did you find him?"

_'ahh fuck..'_

"uh.. I was walking to school, and I found him passed out. He wasn't that far from here-"  
>"What happened to him?" She shrieked as she removed the blonde's red scarf<p>

"Uhh..."

"He sure wasn't like this when I saw him yesterday!"

_'she saw him? Mmm.. allergies? Asthma?'_

"Seifer..." Axel mumbled

The nurse sighed irritatedly and rolled her eyes

"That boy causes to much trouble for being on the Enforcement!"

"Ms. Nakoi..."  
>The nurse finished looking over Roxas then frowned a little when she unzipped his jacket<p>

"He's anorexic..." She whispered as she lifted up his shirt, letting her finger brush his smooth skin

Axel cocked his head to the side a little

"Alright! Shoo shoo! You don't need to be here!" Ms. Nakoi scolded as she pushed Axel out

"W-wait! I have his bag!" Axel plead to the young woman

"Good!"

She snatched the bag off of Axel's shoulder and slammed the door. She huffed, then smiled softly. Axel was a nice young man with good looks. She blinked a few times then shook her head. She was young, but she was the school nurse and he was a student!

"Now then.."

She set the bag down and looked over Roxas. She ran her fingers on the soft skin on his stomach, and frowned a little. It bothered her that such a cute boy was abusing himself like this. She pulled his shirt back down and sat at her desk. She bit her lip, and tapped her chin with her index finger. She carefully stared at his wrists, noticing his checkered bracelet.

"No.."

She rolled the office chair over to bed side and pulled down the black and white wristband. Scars, scabs, and pain.  
>"Wonderful.." She whispered.<p>

She stood up, and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind her. She never labeled or judged any of the students here, but things made her suspicious. Anorexic teen, dark clothing style, and passing out from malnutrition. Of course she was going to get suspicious about the wristbands.

"Mr. Yakuza?" She asked, peeking into the other room

The silver haired man looked up at the female with his golden eyes. He pulled his glasses down and smiled

"How can I help you, Ms. Nakoi?"

"Oh please, sir, call me Shirai" She giggled "Well.. its Roxas sir, the new student."

"Ah, yes. Little 13. Whats the problem? Is he causing trouble?"

She shook her head "oh no! It's just... Roxas has passed out from malnutrition, and is self-mutilating" She bit her lip then sat down "I just.. could you call his parents?"

His smile disappeared, and he looked at a few things scattered onto his desk.

Axel sat in Mr. Urakari's Biology class, and tapped his pencil impatiently. He didn't hear a word that man was saying. He wasn't Roxas' friend, best friend, or anything else. Just his lab partner.

_'His wrists.. not eating... depression'_

Axel had come the the conclusion that something had happened to the blonde not to long ago.

_'I wonder if his parents know? I should probably talk to Xemnas .. er, Principal Yakuza'_ He corrected himself _'I don't understand why he insists on call him that if we're alone. He must enjoy the title of Principal, the title that enslaves us'_

Axel rolled his eyes, and scoffed

"Is there something wrong Mr. Shibata?" The teacher snapped

Axel jumped, and stared at the teacher

"uhh... of course not, sir"

"Then tell me what I am doing wrong for you to roll your eyes and mumble"

The class giggled and Axel smirked a little

"Oh no you don't! Principals office, **now**!" The teacher commanded

"As you wish" Axel purred.

He grabbed his notebook and shouldered his backpack. He walked out of the room, the classroom erupting in whispers and gossip already.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!" Mr. Urakari commanded.

Axel walked down the familiar hall to the office he visit quite often.

He took a seat in the secretary's office, outside the Principal's office. Mr. Yakuza saw Axel so much, the two were like friends now. They got along and Axel got off really easy.

_'Huh.. I wonder where the other 11 are. Usually I see at least one of them in here with me'_

His thoughts acting as a cue, a blue haired male walked in.

"Hey, Sai'x. Nice to see ya" Axel smiled and saluted a wave to him.

The wolf like man looked at the red head, and raised a brow

"What did you do this time, Shibata?"

"Ah come on, Vice Prince, why so cold today? Not a full moon tonight?"

"Very funny" Sai'x growled

"I thought so" Axel smirked "So, whats Mansex up to? Hittin on the nurse?"

"Axel-!"

"Yea yea, how inappropriate of me to call the Principal that, blah blah blah" He rolled his eyes "You're so up tight. Why not loosen up and have fun for once?"  
>Sai'x narrowed his eyes, and walked into the Mr. Yakuza's office<p>

_'yikes... looks like I'm gonna pay the school rule price for this one. What's his problem?'_

"Shirai, please. Go tend to Roxas while I talk to my Vice Principal"

The nurse hesitated for a moment, then stood up and nodded

"Alright.."

She left the two males alone, only to see Axel. She walked over to him and crossed her arms

"Wha-"  
>"Usual"<p>

Ms. Nakoi shook her head "Axel, what am I going to do with you" She murmured, pinching his cheeks like he was a little kid. She ran her thumbs over the teardrop tattoos, and smiled "I thought you promised me you'd stay out of trouble"

Axel rolled his eyes, gently removing the feminine hands from his face

"Well, you know me. Plus, I wanted to see if Roxas is alright. First hour is almost over with.."  
>"Really? Its been almost an hour and a half? Oh dear!"<p>

She quickly walked into her assigned room, and saw Roxas was already awake.

"Are you alright?"

"_Are you alright? Roxas! No!"_

"_Blood? What's going on? Mom? Mom... wake up.. please.. wake up"_

"_Roxas..."_

_**Bang. Thud.**_

"_DAD!"_

Roxas glanced at the nurse, grabbed his bag, and stood up.

"R-Roxas! You cant leave!"

Ignoring the woman, he walked passed her and to the office door to escape into the hallway. Someone grabbed his wrist, and he panicked.

"Let me go!" He shrieked hoarsely

"Roxas, why are you doing this to yourself?" Axel asked

"Its none of your business!" Roxas pulled himself free "Why do you care?" He turned around to face the red head. His eyes were glossy with tears that threatened to fall.

Axel looked at the blonde's wrists

"Because.. I want to help" He murmured

Roxas frowned, and walked out.

Axel sighed, and shook his head

"**AXEL!**" A vicious voice yelled from Mr. Yakuza's office.

Axel jumped and took a step back.

"That little fuck.." Axel growled under his breath.


	3. Room 420

Roxas skipped last period, P.E, and walked home. He had missed first period, Biology, because of the whole incident that morning. He was thinking of skipping his second hour, Art, but he actually liked that class. Half way through 5th hour, he wasn't feeling that well.

_'Its none of his business what I do!'_

The blonde scowled, and kicked a signpost. He yelped and growled. He stomped off, mumbling unintelligible things all the way home.

He opened the front door, slamming it shut behind him, and tossed his bag behind the couch.

"I don't need help! I'm PERFECTLY FINE!" He shouted above him

The small blond hung his head, and tears spilled. Roxas knew that was a lie. He leaned back against the door he just came through, and slid down to the floor.

_'I'm... fine...'_

The phone rang, but Roxas made no attempt to get to it. The voice-mail played, then the beep.

"_Hello, this is Shirai Nakoi, the school nurse. I am calling to express my concern for Roxas, Mr. and Mrs. Kokawa. It seems... no. He IS cutting himself, and I believe he isn't eating. This morning..."_

"No ones here..." Roxas whispered brokenly "..no one else is here..."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Axel sat in detention, writing over and over one sentence:

_I will not call Mr. Yakuza Mansex anymore._

His hand cramped up, and he stopped.

"Keep writing, Axel" Mans- Mr. Yakuza warned

"Can I do something else...? My hand hurts" Axel complained

Mr. Yakuza looked up from the desk, and smiled.

"Fine..."

He stood up, and dropped a stack of files on his desk

"Get to work filing these alphabetically" Xemnas commanded

Axel stared, then sighed.

_'At least its better than writing'_

"After you're done, you can shred those papers over there" Xemnas added, and pointed across the library. Axel followed the path of his finger, and his heart dropped dead. He was going to be here almost all night.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ms. Nakoi sighed, and sat at her desk. The sky was starting to turn orange-ish, and the clock told her it was 5:25pm. The days were slowly getting shorter and shorter. She glanced at the door when Xemnas walked by, staring questioningly.

"Why did he call him '_number thirteen'_... he isn't a lab rat" She mumbled

She furrowed her brows, then began to finish the paperwork she had. Almost an hour had passed by the time she finished.

"There..."

Axel peeked in the room, and smiled widely

"Hey, Ms. Nakoi"

The nurse looked up and smiled

"What are you doing here, Axel?"

Axel, taking that as an invitation, walk over to her desk

"Nothing. Just dropped by to give you some cookies" The red head stated. He held up the baggie of cookies and smirked "They're your favorite~" He teased

Shirai laughed "You _made_ those?"

"Well... it was for class.."

"Sure, sure" Shirai murmured and snatched the baggie "Now what do you need, Axel?"

"You think I want something? Thats cold.." He sighed "Maybe I wont give you anymore cookies"

Shirai nibbled on a cookie, and grinned

"I know you better than that, Ax"

_'The meeting has been moved to room **420**. All those **informed**, please meet in room **420**'_

Shirai frowned a little, and stood up. She started to gather what papers she needed and sighed

"Room 420?" The red head inquired, smiling "Heh..."  
>"Oh god Axel" Shirai glared at him<p>

"What? I'm kidding!"

"You better be!" Ms. Nakoi scolded

"Alright, mom" Axel murmured sarcastically

Shirai laughed

"Well, I gotta go, Ax. I don't like staying around to long after the schools empty.. it freaks me out"

"Going to the meeting?"  
>"No. Those meetings are for those who are informed about them. I wasn't, so I don't go" Ms. Nakoi stated<br>"Don't you find that suspicious?"  
>"You're paranoid"<p>

"And you're only paranoid in empty hallways"

"Axel!" Shirai growled then sighed. He was gone. "That kid... I swear.."

The red head left the prison called school, and headed home. The town was quite quiet, and the sky was all different hues of red and orange, slowly turning black. Multicolored leaves blew off from trees, and moved across the ground. It was autumn, and the weather was only going to get colder and colder. Soon, it would be white snow that covered the ground, not leaves.

"Why does the sun set red?"

"Out of all the colors in light, red travels the farthest" Axel replied, and smirked "Like me"  
>"Disdainful bastard"<p>

Axel smiled, and looked behind him. There was Zexion, standing up against the wall, wearing gray jeans, a black gothic buckle vest, and blue scarf to match his blue hair. As usual, his two necklaces hung around his neck. One was of a pale blue book, the other was some strange symbol that looked like a cross, with some sort of upside-down heart shape at the bottom.

"So whats the Schemer doing following me?" The red head wondered "And why does he always wear black?"

Zexion narrowed his eyes.

"_Shadow-walking Schemer.._" Zexion murmured

"Thats right. You prefer the shadows, since you're always in them" Axel retorted "But that only answered one question"

The schemer held up a white envelope between two fingers and tossed it to Axel. It glided through the air smoothly like a frisbee, giving Axel an easy catch. Zexion pushed off the wall and walked away, staying in the dark. He appeared to blend with the shadows, seeming to disappear. Axel looked at the envelope, stuffed it in his pocket, and continued home.

"Creep.."

Axel dug out his keys and unlocked the door. He went straight up to his room and collapsed onto his bed after shedding his bag onto the floor.

"Ahh.. finally home" He sighed in relief

His cell phone rang, and he groaned. He pulled it from his backpack, and flipped it open

"Eight"

"Where were you?"  
>Axel stiffened and glanced at his clock.<p>

_'Shit...'_

"uh.. I had other things to take care of"  
>"Thats not what Six said"<p>

_'Stupid runt ratted..'_

"Axel, you're nothing but a frustration!"

The red head sighed and shook his head

"Look, just tell Zexion-"  
>"He already gave you the run down of everything we discussed. I expect no questions from you since you insisted on skipping-"<br>"-Alright alright.."

"You're almost as useless as Nine"

"Alright Four, is that everything?"  
>"Yes, but I'm tired of covering up for you. You're one your own next time"<p>

Axel hesitated

"Alright. Alright. I'll see what I can do"  
>"See what you can do? You do absolutely NOTHING! If I-"<p>

Axel snapped his phone shut and closed his eyes. He grabbed the envelop from his pocket and ripped it open. Reading over the papers inside, he frowned.

"Looks like I'm gonna see everyone tonight... damn it. Stupid Mansex and his detention.."

Axel crumpled the papers and tossed it to the floor to add to the collection.

"I have so many tasks to do, I cant keep up... I feel like his bitch."

Axel groaned at the thought and buried his face in his pillow  
><em>'Its like an organization of some sort.. we all do his dirty work'<em>

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_  
><em>

The sun had set, and the moon was high in its peak. Roxas walked downstairs, and glanced at the phone. The wire had been ripped from the back of it, the frayed wire lying on the floor. He left the house through the front door, and looked up into the sky. The moon was half gone, but the stars still shone bright. The moon was never alone, like the sun was. The sun was left in the empty blue sky, abandoned by the rest. It was always the same, never changing. The moon was surrounded by the stars, and it was different each day; and each month, it had new friends.

Roxas reached up and grasped, trying to grab something. He opened his hand, covering the moon.

"Take me with you..." He murmured "Take me away... and let me disappear with you"

Roxas let his arm fall back to his side, and he sighed. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked off aimlessly. It was warm out, the breeze cool.

What seems like minutes, was in reality hours. Roxas heard voices in the distance, one of them he recognized. He walked down the alley, until he reach a large space that was a dead end. A group of what looked like 10 was there. Roxas kept hidden around the corner.

_'Whats going on here?'_

"Alright, so like we had discussed earlier, we need to come up with ideas"

"I don't think we should do anything.." Someone suggested "..he's just gonna get pissed!"  
>"Thats the point"<p>

"You're always a pussy, Demyx"

"Shut up, Xaldin" A female snapped

"Guys!" Axel shouted "We aren't getting anywhere!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you all shut up, and get organized" Someone retorted.

Roxas looked over the crowd to see who was speaking. A tall blond with long hair, and narrow green eyes.

_'Tck... he looks like a know-it-all'_ Roxas rolled his eyes

"We are the top ten in the school after all. Superiors.. 'favorite' of the bunch" The know-it-all stated

"That meeting will have him distracted for a couple of days, since he gets loaded with work. This will give us a break, and time to think" A quiet voice commented

Roxas bit his lip, straining his ears trying to listen. He slide his foot across the pavement, taking a small step closer. He pressed close against the wall, to stay as flat as possible. He felt a sting of pain in his hand and yelped. He looked down, seeing a piece of metal from an old pipe support.

"What was that?"

Roxas froze, and only one thing came to mind.

_**Run  
><strong>_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong>_

**Author's Comments:** Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa AkuTenshi desu!  
>(Meaning: Hello! My name is AkuTenshi! - I would say "Hajimemashite! Douzo Yoroshiku!" but I'm not sure that applies to the internet since its not face to face meeting hahahah)<br>Okaaay :D So here's chapter 3! Read&Review (R&R) please! :3 would be very helpful hahahah. Updates are a little slow, since schools almost out and all that. Thats why I want to try to get as much done without trashing my grades.  
>I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible, but I'm not the creator of them (I believe that goes to Square Enix) so I'm not perfect at that :( sorry. I'm trying though hahah.<br>Uhhh.. I truly forgot what I was going to put in this little message other than what I have. Yes, there is a reference to weed (more specifically NATIONAL weed day *yes, 420 is national weed day for those who dont know, and yes I've met people who dont*). I just threw that in the mix to hopefully get giggles and laughs, but I probably failed (I'm a failure .-~-.) Well, I think that was what I wanted to put in here.


	4. Blondie

Silence. The most suspenseful and terrifying thing ever. Common sense said run, but Roxas' body wasnt listening.

"It came from the alley.."

_Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step..._

Roxas bit his bottom lip. The sound of the foot steps got louder and louder. Heat rushed through his body, panic rising. If he got caught, he wasnt sure what would happen, but in movies it never was good. He finally turned and got himself to start running.

"There!" A shout called a minute after "After him!"

Roxas ran even faster, panting harder and harder. He knew he could lose them, he just needed to keep running until his got there.

Axel was the first one to move and run after the eavesdropper before anything was said. Everyone else followed behind after his shout. When they arrived by the shops, Axel frowned

"We gotta find that brat before he does damage" Know-it-all hissed

"We'll split up, and search everywhere." Axel stated

"That'll take to long.." Demyx whined, hoping to get them to give up.

"If we split up, we can search more of the area faster" the female snarled "Stop being a lazy bastard and do something for once!"

As much as Axel wanted to tell her to shut up, he couldnt help but agree. Demyx always got in trouble because he DOESNT do anything.

"Larxene's right. There's only 11 of us, so Demyx can leave. Then we can split into 2 groups of 5" A pinkish brown haired male suggested. Demyx would only drag them behind anyways.

"We're wasting time, Marluxia!" Zexion snapped

Roxas leaned against a wall, panting so hard it echoed. He covered his mouth when he heard voices on the other side arguing.

_'Apparently... they expect someone who can run'_

Roxas looked around, feeling about ready to collapse onto the ground. The wall started to move, and everything was spinning. He used the wall as his support, and followed it up the road. His house was not to far. If he could get there before they start moving again, he could disappear. He tripped and fell, bring down an old rusty ladder with him.

_'Why... why do you hate me?'_

He quickly got up and started to stumble off running again.

Axel heard a noise above all the arguing and decided to go see what it was. He slipped away without a problem, and walked up a small uphill street to see the fallen ladder. He ran up the rest of the way and saw an old red sheet move across from him when he reached the top. It looked like it was a makeshift door. Moving through the gate, he moved the sheet aside to see a couch, boxes, pictures, and a blond pacing back and forth.

_'I know that blond...'_

"Roxas?"

At the call of his name, the blond whipped around and stared at the redhead. He got caught, and now he would be hung and torn apart alive. He paced even more, knotting his fingers in his hair. He looked like he was about to cry.

Axel knew it wouldnt take to long for someone to notice his absence.

"Roxas, listen to me," he grabbed Roxas' arm "you gotta-"

"Dont touch me!" Roxas screamed, and pulled his arm free.

Axel clued in on what was going on.

"Roxas, calm down" He plead softly "If you keep this up, you'll be caught.. or you'll hyperventilate"

Roxas fell down to his knees and held himself. Axel took advantage of this, and held onto Roxas despite better judgment. Roxas tensed at first, before relaxing. Axel smiled a little, and looked back at the entrance. He couldnt stay forever, and by now, everyone probably knew about the fallen ladder and his disappearance.

"Dont tell anyone... and stay here for exactly 8 minutes" Axel whispered, and released Roxas "Go straight home after, and dont hesitate."

Roxas shivered, feeling cold all of a sudden. Roxas looked up at Axel, and smiled a little

"I'm sorry... for being such a jerk" Roxas mumbled in a hurry

Axel smirked, and crossed his arms "Well, you could repay me-"

"-Dont push it" Roxas shot

Axel chuckled quietly as he left.

"Remember. 8"

After realizing he didnt have any way to tell time, he counted up to sixty 8 times once he calmed down. Since he always stared at the clock in class, it was pretty easy to get the right pace.

"56 .. 57 .. 58 .. 59 .. 60"

Roxas stood up to leave, but was struck with hesitation.

_'...dont hesitate'_

_'How much can I trust you...'_ Roxas thought

Roxas sighed, and left "The Usual Spot". No one else was around. Roxas ran off, not taking any chances.

When he got home, he climbed the stairs, and walked into the bathroom. Flicking the light on, he stared in the mirror. His eye didnt look that bad anymore, but he still looked like he got mauled. He sighed, and got the water running in the tub. He undressed, and turned the shower on. He climbed in and nearly jumped out of his skin when the warm water touched his body. He was aching, and when he looked, he had new scratches. Curious, he looked at the hand that got poked to see a piece of the metal pushed in. No wonder it didnt hurt that much.

_'If it wasnt for you, I would've been home sooner..'_ He scolded

He grabbed the shard, and on 3 he pulled it out. He whimpered and let the water wash away the blood. His eyes watered when he knew what he had to do. He pulled the shower curtain aside, and looked at the peroxide on the shelf next to the bathtub.

_'N-no.. this cut is to deep for that'_

Roxas bit his lip, knowing he had to clean it with something. His eyes moved to the demon next to its brother. Alcohol. Tears threatened to fall, ready to cry before he even grabbed the bottle. He grabbed the bottle and slowly opened the cap.

_'I have to clean it with something.. I have to clean it with something...'_ He repeated over and over.

He wasnt a doctor, but he knew the cut was to deep to use alcohol or peroxide on. He was just afraid of infection and wanted to take extra precautions. He hated hospitals and didnt want to visit one because of something stupid. He wasnt the brightest person when it came to medical things, so it was bound to happen someday.

"Here we go.."

He tipped the bottle, and let the liquid drip onto the cut. He scrunched his eyes closed and bit his lip as a small, painful noise escaped him. He put the bottle back and let the water wash out the puncture.

_'I can handle it when I do it myself, but not when its an accident'_

Roxas let the water pour down his body, and sighed.

_'It feels nice...'_

Once shower time was over he wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to his room. Getting dressed, he decided he didnt want a shirt. He grabbed the gauze from the desk drawer with a cotton square, and wrapped his hand. He flopped onto his bed and stared up at the sky through the window.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Roxas' heart stopped.

_'Did... they know it was me? Did Axel tell them where I lived?'_

Roxas dared a peek out his window, but didnt see anyone at the door. Just an envelope. Curious, he went and retrieved it after making sure no one was outside from his room. He shut the front door and opened the envelope. No one had licked it shut. There was a note inside, the handwriting not familiar to Roxas. The name at the bottom was though.

_Roxie, I need to talk to you after school tomorrow. I have no idea why you were in that alley, but its not safe, if I may point out the obvious. I'll explain tomorrow. Wait in the locker room after gym._

_~No. 8, Axel_

It was all written in red, and his handwriting was neat at the same time sloppy. He didnt really know what to call it, other than rushed.

"Tomorrow..." Roxas whispered

"We better do something, before that bastard decided to rat us out." Larxene snapped

"Who was it and how long they were there is what counts the most" Vexen started "It comes down to how much they heard and if they care"

"Well, if they over heard our plans for little blondie, then we're fucked. What now, Marluxia?" A rather scarred up man asked.

"We'll have to do something about it later, Xigbar. As for now, we need to talk to Axel tomorrow. He misled us, and I think I know why."

"Well..?" Larxene pressed "Tell us about it, Marly"

Marluxia glanced at the female. He hated that name.

"He knows who was listening, and wants to keep them safe"  
>"Thats obvious" The drunk muttered<p>

"Which is why I thought you had enough common sense to come to that conclusion too, Luxord."

Luxord glared at him, about to retort back when someone interrupts.

"Lighten up Marluxia, and get the knot out of your flower print panties. Not like Mr. 1.3 over there can comprehend much anyways" Xigbar snickered "We should just go home, and talk with the _Flurry of Dancing Flames_ tomorrow"

Marluxia nodded "Very well"


	5. Stay

The next day passed all to quickly for Roxas' liking. Against his better judgment, he sat on the bench in the locker room... and waited. He watched Axel pace back and forth in front of him, running his long thin fingers through his burning red hair. He seemed as if he was having troubles figuring something out. Inside Roxas' head, that look would be his look if he had to solve a calculus problem in 2 minutes. 20 minutes later, the blond stood up.

"If you're not gonna say anything, I might-as-well go home." he murmured and turned to walk out.

Axel grabbed the boys arm to stop him. He sighed and dragged him outside and to the back of the school where no one ever really went. He stopped and released Roxas'. The blond tilted his head, his sad blue eyes and matching expression staring at the red-head's back.

"Roxas, why were you in that alley?"

"I went out for a walk, and somehow ended up there. It wasnt like I wanted to be there."

Axel turned around, concern clear as day on his face; there was also distress.

"Its dangerou-" Axel noticed the boys bandaged hand. "What happen?"

Roxas blushed in embarrassment and uttered the common lie:

"Nothing."

Axel's eyes remained on Roxas, then looked away.

"Stay away from me alright? Its too dangerous to be near me."

Roxas' heart skipped a beat.

"Wa-What?"

"I said stay away!" The redhead shouted. "You'll just get in more trouble by being near me!"

With that said the redhead walked off. Roxas stared, in shock. The man that kept pestering him, that wormed his way into Roxas somehow, just up and left. Roxas felt his heart crack even more, but he held his tears. He would never admit it, but Axel had gotten to him. Axel saved him yesterday, and it somehow proved something to Roxas. He didnt know what, but it was related to this feeling is despair and panic that filled him. He started panting heavily and tears fell. He dropped his bag and a book he had in his hand, and started hyperventilating all the while this went through his head.

"Wh-why...?" The blond whimpered as his vision blurred and smeared. "Did you.. even-"

Axel heard everything shuffle and looked back just in time to see Roxas meet the ground. The redhead bit his lip, and turned his back. He took a few steps, then stopped and looked back. He kept worming his way through Roxas' walls, and finally reached something.

Roxas woke up his bed, with his bag and book by the bedroom door neatly. He caught a small scent, that smelt like smoke and atomic fireballs.

_'Axel..?'_


	6. Oops

Axel roamed around downtown; his hands stuffed in the pockets of his gray flare jeans, and his head hung to stair at the ground in front of him. He had a red shirt with black velvet fire designs on. The shirt wasn't tight, but it wasn't baggy; it was a just right fit.

'_Roxie..'_

The last thing he wanted was for Roxas to stay away from him. He wanted him close, to protect him from the evil's of the other numbers, but the best way to protect him was to keep him away. No one could escape the duty once known. It was too dangerous to try. Axel knew this, and the further Roxas was, the better off they both were.

"Ax!"

The redhead stopped and looked around. He was too deep in thought to know where the voice came from or whose voice it was. He was too busy thinking of Roxas to even pay attention and alert for long. His mind went back to abandoning him when he needed his help. Leaving him on the cold, autumn floor and just walking away. His heart felt like it was a riot crowd, wanting to kill him for even doing something like that. The more he had wormed his way into Roxas, the more he had become attached.

"Ax!"

Axel snapped out of his mind again and looked around a little _more_ this time. He saw Demyx and Zexion walking towards him. Two of the more harmless people he knew. Axel threw on a smile and waved.

"Hey, what-?"

"Looking for you! What happened yesterday?" Zexion snapped.

"What do you mean?" Axel smirked "We were going after whoever-"

"Whoever you know! Who was it? Why did you lead us astray? Everyone is pissed and looking for you! Be glad we found you first or you'd be part of the brick!"

Axel smirked cooly like always.

"Relax, I didn't do anything like that. I heard the ladder fall, and chased him. There was a way to intercepted him so I led everyone down that way. He must have been fast for him to get away."

"Or smart and took a different path." Demyx murmured.

They both started at Demyx for a moment, who just shrugged and remained quiet after that.

"That too.." Zexion replied. "I guess it does make sense." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Axel. "That doesn't mean its true though. The possibility of you hiding whoever it was and knowing then it still high. The probability of the opposite is a little higher but still low."

Axel frowned a little, but still kept his smirk.

"Is it really? I'm sure anyone would wanna beat Seifer up."

Zexion's eyes widened a little.

"He'll ruin everything!"

"Exactly. Why do you think I brought everyone with me to cut him off?"

Zexion stared at Axel then walked off. Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but closed the gap and followed Zexion instead.

Axel sighed and kept walking aimlessly.

_'Seifer will pay for beating Roxas..'_

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wanted to know what happened to Roxas so he could help him. Seeing those cuts and his ribs had him worried. He just met the boy only a few days ago, and he already wormed his way too deep.

Roxas stayed away from Axel over the next month, finding it easier and easier everyday until he forgot about the redhead's demand. He had no other friends, so it was only natural he'd want to go talk to him. As of now, he just went through a routine of the day: wake up, get ready, walk to school, let the day pass while doing the next classes homework, go home, burn himself in the shower while crying, then go to bed without doing his homework. Needless to say, his grades were not the best. Axel had requested a new lab partner, and now worked with a brownish-red haired girl name Kairi. Roxas worked with a spiky haired boy named Sora, who was friendly and energetic. In gym class, Roxas worked alone, no longer worry about Axel. He was gone from Roxas' life, but not his thoughts. He wondered why sometimes, but Axel had been his only friend.

The sun was setting, and the chilly wind blew. It was already towards the end of November, and the few times it snowed the last few days, it never stuck. Roxas was glad, because during the winter, his asthma was horrible. His running had improved from gym class and running from Beanie Boy. In gym class, he was moderate about his pace. Beanie Boy on the other hand, he just gunned it and hoped he didn't pass out. If he did pass out, it seemed Beanie Boy never touched Roxas. In fact, Beanie Boy hadn't been bothering Roxas a lot and had been coming to school scraped up and bruised when he did.

"Roxas!" A familiar voice called.

Roxas turned around, and smiled.

"Hey Sora."

"Wanna come over to my place tonight? Its Friday!" Sora cheered and jumped in joy. Such a bubbly boy.

Roxas scratched his head a little.

"Well..."

"I have a cellphone if you need to ask your parents."

Roxas winced.

"Um... N-no, I don't need.. to call home." he murmured softly.

"Whats wrong?" Sora asked, concerned for his friend.

"I just..." Roxas looked at Sora. "Can I tell you something, a secret."

Sora smiled and nodded, holding his pink out. Roxas smiled and wrapped his pinkie around Sora's. He then leaned in close and whispered in the boys ear.

"_I don't have any parents."_

Sora stared at Roxas stunned.

"O-oh. I-I'm so sorry!"

Roxas smiled sadly.

"Its... okay. I never told anyone that before." He chuckled a little. "It feels.. nice."

Sora smiled and grabbed Roxas' hand.

"I'm glad, now lets go!"

Roxas smiled and followed the running boy, not like he had much choice though. Sora was practically dragging him. They didn't run long, since Roxas whined a little and they walked instead. Sora and Roxas had become close in the month together. They were like brothers almost. Slowly, Roxas was telling the other more things. His parents though, was the one he procrastinated. He didn't feel right telling unless the issue came up. They played video games and shouted at the television to this British boy on multiplayer over the mics. That kid couldn't snipe to save his life! When Sora's mother came home though, it got awkward for Roxas fast.

"Hi mom!" Sora called, covering the headset's microphone.

His mother walked into the room and smiled.

"Well, who is this cute little friend?"

"Mooom!" He laughed as he took his headset off. "This is Kokawa, Roxas. He's the new lab partner I was telling you about."

His mother smiled sweetly at Roxas.

"Well hello Roxas. My name is Kobayashi, Aiko. Feel free to call me mom." She giggled and walked to her room to change out of her business clothes.

Roxas smiled a little then jumped when he died on the video game. Sora laughed and Roxas grumbled. The blond ended up staying the night, and when morning came Roxas just slept and slept. Sora had gotten up and ate breakfast, and quick did his chores. His mother said he didn't have too, since Roxas was over, but because his friend was asleep, he argued he could get them done before he woke up. To his mother's surprise, he did them quickly, nicely and got them done before Roxas woke up. It was perfect timing, since Roxas came downstairs.

"Well good afternoon Roxas." Aiko greeted.

Roxas yawned and blushed a little.

-

Axel was in the alley again. It was midnight on Friday, and Axel wished he wasn't there. The talk had changed to Seifer and Xemnas, something of bore to him. Everyone had noticed Axel lack of comments and his ever growing distance between them, but no one said anything. It only made their suspicion grow, and it was better if he wasn't paying attention to them. Axel's ears perked when a certain name came up.

"I say it was that new kid. Why else would Axel stop talking to him." Larxene purred.

"Mmm.." Marluxia replied. "That's a good point."

"We should go after 'im!" Xigbar shouted. "an' knock him up a little."

"No!" Axel snapped.

Marluxia smiled, Axel's defense of the new kid proved Larxene's point. Everyone stared at the redhead, and he realized his mistake.

"Well Axel, I never expected such a slip up." Marluxia commented.

With that, they all left. Roxas had been the one to listen in, so he was their threat. Axel just stood where he was, staring down the alley. What had he just done, he already knew. He just didn't want to believe it.

Monday came too soon for Roxas. The blond never made it too school. He sat on his bed, and stared out his window. It was snowing. He didn't wanna walk when it was snowing. He already had an asthma attack that weekend and couldn't breathe too well at the moment anyways. He sighed, and coughed a little, making a wheezy noise with each. He didn't have an inhaler to save him either. He didn't have the money to replace it. Soon he would run out of money to pay for the utilities, then the house. He would be homeless. He had to go to a public school now because he had to save every penny of his parent's money that was left. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had stopped eating all together, because it costed too much to eat. In just a few weeks, he could be out in the snow, and dead.

_'What do I do...'_ he thought _'There's no way I can pay for a house with a teenage job. I need a professional job like Mom and Dad. I'm too young...'_

Roxas sighed, and watched the graceful dance of the snow. It was sticking this time, and tomorrow he'd have to walk in it.

_'My family wont help me.. or they would've taken me in already..'_

He got up and walked out of his room. He hopped into the shower and cleaned up from the little dirt and sweat from gym class from the day before. Within the next few weeks, he forgot all about Axel.

The next day, Roxas and Sora were working on creating a project to describe cancer cells for Biology. It was due in the next day, and they were given a whole month. Guess who decided to procrastinate.

"Done!" Sora cheered and smiled.

Roxas and Sora sighed.

"Its not the best model.. we're probably gonna get a D- on this." Roxas murmured.

"Nonsense! Let me do the explaining and everything will be fine!"

Roxas smiled.

"If you say so."

The boys plopped down on the couch and started killing each other on the TV. Roxas passed out on the couch, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Sora seemed surprised, but blew it off because it was 2 in the morning. He covered his friend with a blanket, and blushed slightly as he hopped up the stairs.

-

Axel hadn't forgotten about Roxas. He'd watch the boy in biology, laughing with Sora. The blonde seemed oblivious to Sora's subtle flirting, as the redhead saw it, and it burned Axel. He wanted to grab Roxas and steal him as his own. He growled, currently watching Roxas laugh and giggle with Sora. The redhead's pencil snapped. If it was possible, the pencil could have caught fire from how pissed Axel was. He knew it was his own fault for pushing Roxas away, but he had too. It was all for nothing now. Everyone knew it was Roxas who was in the alleyway just because Axel spoke up.

_'Damn Marluxia...'_

The bell rang and class began. Roxas and Sora started the day off, presenting their project. Everyone seemed impressed by the poster, and didn't paying attention to the half-assed model, which Roxas was grateful for. Axel grabbed a new pencil from his bag and started doodling swirls and fire on his homework. He wanted to approach Roxas again, and explain everything, but 11 people would have his head if he did.

"Oh my god!"

"He fainted!"

Axel looked up to see Roxas on the floor, out cold. He stood up, and his stool screeched back. Everyone stared, and Axel was the only one to actually do something right away. He picked the boy up and headed to the nurses office.

"Shirai!" Axel called as he trotted into her office.

The nurse looked up and dropped her pen. Axel set the blonde down on the couch-bed, and she walked over to Roxas.

"Did he eat today?"

Axel looked at the nurse. He didn't need a clarification to understand what was said. Roxas hadn't been eating... at all.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while." The redhead responded, curiously looking at Roxas.

The nurse lifted Roxas' shirt, and Axel's eyes widened. The boy was so skinny and bony, he understood why the blond only wore jackets and skinny jeans. He was trying to hide all this. Axel removed Roxas' bracelets and pulled his sleeves up. Deep cuts ran down his arms. Sora ran in.

"Is he alright?"

Sora stopped and his lips parted. He just stared at Roxas. The nurse sat back in her seat and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"I called his parents, I sent letters..."

"He doesn't have any parents.." Sora piped in quietly.

Axel and Shirai looked at Sora.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Shirai questioned. "Why dont we know of this?"

"His parents died from a hitman months ago." The brunette murmured, and looked down.

Axel stiffened, staring at Roxas now. He stumbled back a few steps then ran out of the nurses office, out of school, and into an alley. He ignored the voices that called for him, he ignored the strange stares from people, he ignored the world. His mind was wrapped around the moment he killed Roxas' parents. He felt like vomiting.

_'Are you alright? Roxas! NO!'_

_The woman jumped in front of her son, who just walked into the kitchen._

_BANG._

_The woman fell limp to the floor, and the man moved to the next room quickly. He didn't want to be seen by the boy. He moved into a study and held a gun to the back of the father's head._

_'Well hello~'_

_'Wha- who the hell a-!'_

_'You forgot your payment, Mr. Kokawa.'_

_BANG._

_The man fell out of his desk chair as the hitman walked out of the room and ran out the front door to avoid being seen by the boy. He heard the boy scream for his father, and he heard nothing else as he disappeared down the street._

Axel's breakfast was now all in front of him on the ground, and he panted heavily. He now understood why everyone else called Roxas "Number 13."


End file.
